Chaos Incarnate
by Screwball6580
Summary: Selena Williams a brilliant women with a IQ of 190 and three Majors is diagnosed with Stage 2 Brain cancer, when injecting herself with a serum that will cure it she is hit by the Dark Matter caused by the Particle Accelerator and turns her into the Embodiment of Pure Chaos
1. The Day it All Began

**The Day It All Began**

* * *

Selena Williams was a honor's graduate at the Central City High School and had Triple major in Advanced Mathematics, Advanced Science, and Chemistry From the Central City University in the year 2009. She was a brilliant women with a 190 IQ, she even had a great boyfriend, she thought she had a great life. She couldn't be more wrong, but in the year 2010 Selena was diagnosed with stage 2 Brain cancer, it broke her, her only solace was her boyfriend Jason. After her moments of denial she immediately went to her home lab to begin creating a serum to kill the brain tumor, she had the formula all she had to do was find the right combination of chemicals to eradicate her cancer before it was too late, two years her cancer had entered stage 3 and Jason left her, Luckily the serums she was injecting into herself were slowing the progression of the cancer but it wouldn't last long. However on December 10, 2013, Selena felt anger and rage like never before, see was squeezing the sides of this morning's paper as she read the headline

_Mercury Lab's Scientist Jason Briggs perfects a formula to cure Brain cancer_

**Selena's Pov**

Ripping up the paper I come to the realization,He Stole _MY_ Formula. Going through my father's belongings I equipped myself with everything I would need to get that Serum(A/N:Her Father was a Professional Thief/Still at Large: nobody knows his Identity except for one person)

December 11, 2013

The night before I had broken into the lab at Mercury Lab's and found everything on the Formula was gone, so that left only one place it could be, _Jason's Appartment_. After Jason left his appartment I went inside and proceeded to pick the lock, for the first time in my life I'm glad my father taught me everything about what he does. once inside I look everywhere for the formula only to find papers ashes

"Damn you Jason" I say turning my attention to the safe under his desk

Jason was so full of himself it was easy to figure out the combination. Inside the now open safe was the serum...on a pressure plate.

"So topical"

One of the many things my father taught me was when it came to personal safes 9 times out of 10 there would always be a pressure plate and the only way to avoid that was to either cut the right wire or replace the item with something similar

Pulling out a thick glass vile filled with Acid I swap out the serum with the acid, holding my breath await the alarm, exhaling I stand up and pull out a injection gun and load the serum in it. Without warning the lights come on, my head spins around to be met with a sight of my Ex-Boyfriend Jason Briggs holding a gun aimed right at me

"Not bad Selena, not bad at all. It looks like the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree. However there were 3 mistakes you made, 1st I know who you are and your criminal father, 2nd you forget to cut off the power to my lab inside Mercury Lab's because the cameras caught you, and 3rd you tripped my silent alarm system notifying me that you broke in. I'd say you have about...10 minutes before CCPD gets here" Jason says stepping closer

"Jason please I need this Serum, I'm already in stage 3, I don't have much time before it's Irreverseable" I say causing Jason to laugh

"You think I made it for you? No I stole your formula to sell it...on the black market, because that serum is my golden ticket into the wealthy life" he says laughing at my predicament

I was going to die and he didn't care, a look of horror spreads across my face as I finally realize why he cared for me my father had stolen millions and always sent the majority of it to me, Jason didn't care for me, he only cared for my money. Looking at the injection gun I decided to take his money away from him...by injecting it into myself

Jason pulls the trigger of his gun hitting my shoulder, he then grabs hold of me and begins to repeatedly hit me with the butt of the gun

"You know, I did love you. Until I found out your father sent you a shitload of money, then I fell in love with your money. Don't worry your money won't go to waste" Jason says dropping the gun before grabbing hold of me with both hands

Jason drags my beaten body towards the window

"Well Selena, this is were we say goodbye...have a nice fall" he says throwing me from the window

On my way down I see a it was pouring and thundering, but the lightning was red, and a massive energy wave hits my body which bursts into flames. I scream in pain from the flames for a moment before I hit the ground

* * *

First Chapter Introduction of my Oc Selena Williams, she is going to Make quite the entrance as a Meta-Human

So tell me what you think about the first chapter by leaving a review and if you have any questions go ahead and shoot me a Private Message (PM)

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because

**What Fun is There in Making Sense **


	2. Who Am I

**Who I Am**

* * *

**? Pov**

Opening my eyes I look around to see nothing but endless white, no noticable structures like buildings or tree's. My head starts to pound giving me a headache

I'm awake

"How long was I out?" I ask

To my surprise a silly looking clock appears before me, it displayed seconds, minutes, hours, days, months, and years

The clock had exactly 1 hour on it before it began ticking adding seconds

'Ok easy..let's calm down...um...um..huh...'

I can't remember my name. I try thinking to the point were steam was coming from my ears in frustration. It wasn't just my name that I couldn't remember, I couldn't remember anything. The only thing I remember was falling before everything when white. I find myself looking back at the clock to see the time had changed(clock format. Years:Months:Days:Hours:Minutes:Seconds)

01:05:88:23:45:35

It was impossible I looked away for a least a minute. I needed to find a way out of this place before I lose my sanity

_(Time Skip)_

1,002,240:9:364:15:00:37

I stare at the clock again for the umpteenth time before promptly laughing, have I really been here that long, that long and I still have no idea what my name was. And I'm positive that my sanity is long gone

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...man this is crazy, so crazy I just want to throw something at that funny clock" I say as I feel a round object in my hand

In my hand was a baseball, squeezing it, I throw it at the clock knocking out one single screw. Looking at both the ball and screw, if I couldn't remember my name I might as well come up with a new one

A baseball and a screw, my eyes grow with excitement as the name becomes clear

"Thy new name be Screwball" I say smiling ear to ear

It was then that I finally take notice of something, a ball appeared in my hand by just a mere thought. Without hesitation or reason I think of one simple command

_Send me home_

There was a blinding flash, closing my eyes I prevent myself from losing my eyesight. Opening my eyes I find myself in the middle of a graveyard looking down I see two gravestones

* * *

Here Lies

Richard Williams

Beloved Husband and Father

1930-2015

* * *

Here Lies

Selena Williams

Beloved Daughter

1978-2013

* * *

Both gravestones said they were erected by a _"Clara William"_ walking past the graves I stand at the entrance which read _'Central City Graveyard'_

"So Central City is where I call home" I say as I continue to walk away

Looks like a great place to cause a little chaos


	3. My Person Playground

Screwball was trapped in a Sub-Dimension where time was sped up drastically

* * *

**My Personal Playground**

* * *

**Screwball's Pov**

Central City was an okay city to live, but then again it was better than being trapped in that place of white for so long. However this place could use a makeover. My thoughts are soon directed to something moving very fast, and right at me. It passes right by me in a blur of black and blue causing me to spin around like a mini twister. Once I stop spinning I noticed that I was in the air and below me was a streak of red following the black one, it was then that I noticed that I wasn't falling

"Oh..I can fly? Or is it Levitating?, Hovering? I guess the answer is D" I say coloring the D on a scranton sheet with a number 2 pencil

"All the Above!" I say causing myself to laugh and throw away the school items

"Now that I have an aerial view I can fix this ugly city, but first I don't even know what I look like"

"I could really use a mirror" I say as a full length mirror appears before me

Looking at the mirror I gaze upon my beautiful body, I had beautiful and flawless skin, not a single freckle, mole, or zit, c cup breasts, long light purple hair that curled at the ends with multiple white streaks in it. My clothing attire was absolutely stunning, a dark purple tank top over a light purple sundress with a pair of short purple Jean shorts, a dark pink and black striped stocking on my right leg and a dark and light purple striped stocking on my left, on my right foot was a darling emerald green heeled boot and a purple heeled boot on the left, the final item of clothing was a lovely purple pearl necklace, but the most distinguished feature were my eyes, they were purple with black spirals, no pupils what so ever

"Damn Girl...you look absolutely hot" I say to my reflection

_"Why thank you Beautiful, you look pretty hot yourself"_ my reflection said giving me a seductive wink

"Thank you love" I say blushing at the compliment before snapping my fingers causing the mirror to vanish

"Now then where do I start..." I say crossing my legs while still in the air.

Putting a finger on my chin I start to think until a physical lightbulb materializes above my head promptly lightning up before burning out

"God damn it" I say unscrewing the lightbulb

_"Here you go"_

I immediatelygrab the lightbulb before throwing the dead bulb behind me

"Thank you Screwball" I say screwing in the new bulb

_"No problem Screwball..(POOF)" _my Screwball copy says before poofing out of existence

"Okay..let's..start..with..the clouds..I am kinda hungry and I've got a bit of a sweet tooth today" I say snapping my fingers as I watch the magic happen

The clouds above start to descend before turning pink and pouring brown rain, the Cotton Candy Clouds rained my favorite drink Chocolate Milk, pulling out a glass chalice I have it filled with the sweet drink before drinking it. Then an idea popped into my head

"And candy cane trees should liven the city up" I say turning all the tree's to Candy Canes

The next thing I change were the sidewalks, I changed the color pattern on them from concrete gray to checkered pink and brown. Some of the building I turned to gingerbread houses/Apartments and the others I lifted them off the ground turning them upside down. This place was looking more and more beautiful by the second, that is until my attention is caught by a blur of red racing down the road, as he gets on the street I'm on a idea comes to mind making me smile. Snapping my fingers the road is covered in slippery soap, the red blur slips on the road promptly colliding into a car which in turn made me laugh, using my powers I call forth a normal cloud and sit on it as it makes its way towards the man in red. I stop in front of him as he looks at me

"Man take about best wipeouts ever, let's see what the judges think" I say pointing left where a table of three Screwball judges stood

Judge #1 gives him a perfect 10, Judge #2 give him a perfect 10, and Judge #3 gives him a 01, Judge #2 takes notice of the mistake Judge #3 made and gives her a nudge with her elbow, having noticing her mistake Judge #3 rotates her sign giving the man in red a perfect 10 before vanishing in a puff of smoke

"Well there you have it, you have a perfect 10 for 10 here's your trophy" I say handing him both a gold trophy saying wipeout on it and a Dunce cap on his head

I begin to laugh seeing him in the Dunce cap, and him trying to get up made me laugh even harder. It took him a few times but he finally managed to stand up on the pink and brown checkered sidewalk

"27 slips...you know your quite persistent...why if I didn't know any better I'd say you were...A Superhero!" I say floating in place dressed like a superhero with a flowing cape_(Superman but with a purple and pink color scheme and a screw and Baseball symbol on chest instead of the **S**)_ before reverting back to my lovely clothing

"I am..I'm the Flash, I protect Central City" the Flash said keeping his distance from me

"Well it's nice to meet you Flashy, I'm Screwball" I say as a hand appears in front of the Flash

He Hesitantly takes hold of the hand before receiving a good shock. I laugh at the fact that the hero fell for one of the oldest tricks in the book. As I laugh I hold up my hand showing a powerful version of the classic Joybuzzer_(the bodiless hand did the same)_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...I...Hahaha...can't believe..hahaha..you fell...haha... for that" I say holding my stomach from laughing

The Flash's body then begins to arc lightning as he launches at me, moments before he comes close to touching me I turned myself into smoke, causing him to pass right through me. I laugh as I solidify myself

"Man you can't get a break can you?" I say floating above him

It was then that my attention is drawn to countless police officers forming a barrier around me, I decided to humor them and removed the soap from the road, they all aim there guns at me which made me laugh. I vanish from above the Flash and appear right in front of one of the officers_(floating at eye level)_

"Well aren't you a cutie" I say smiling at him

I gently place my hands on his face as I look directly into his eyes, I then feel my eye start to spin as I place him under my spell

"Tell me do you love me?" I asked the officer

"Of-of Course I do" he said with a light pink tint in his eyes

"Would you die for me?" I ask smiling the entire time

The hypnotised Officer took his gun and aimed it at the side of his head

"Y-yes" he said trying to resist my magic

"Then pull the trigger" I say as the others tried to stop him but I glued there feet to the concrete

As he is moments from ending his life I feel something latch on my wrist, my powers leave my body as I fall to the ground and everything goes white

* * *

So I decided to delete chapter's 3 & 4 because I didn't like how I wrote them, they were a rushed Sloppy mess, and I hate myself for that. So I hope that you could forgive me for the horrible travesty I am done.

LEAVE A REVIEW

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because

**What Fun is There in Making Sense**


	4. The Mindscape of Screwball

**The Mindscape of Screwball and...The Dead One**

* * *

Once again I was in the place of white and that stupid clock was still there

"God Damn Stupid Mother Fucking Son of BITCH!, I just got out of this fucking place" I yell as a mini nuclear mushroom cloud materializes above my head from my frustration

Looking I see the same white plane as before except for one thing, there was a charred body sitting in a fetal position. Walking up to the person I take a knee and speak with them

"Are you okay?" I ask

The persons head looks up showing that their face was horribly burned, tears flowed from her eyes

"Do I look okay to you, I was killed and burned and have been trapped in this awful place for who knows how long" the burned person said

"What's your name little one?" I ask

"I'm..well I used to be Selena Williams, but now I'm nobody, forced to live in this place" Selena said with venom in her voice

"It's nice to meet you Selena, I'm Screwball, I must say it will be nice to have someone to talk to in here for a change" I say sitting down next to Selena

"What do you mean?" Asked Selena

I was trapped in this place for a little over 1 million years, and had no one to talk to, I completely lost all Sense of Sanity, even now I'm still the farthest from being even remotely sane" I say laughing at my words

I flinch at the slight touch of Selena

"I'm sorry you had to go through this hell all alone" Selena said doing her best smile, though it wasn't pretty with most of the skin around her lips missing

"Let me fix this for you" I say placing a kiss upon Selena's forehead

Her skin regrew until not a single burn mark was shown her hair was the next grow back, she had long and beautiful amber hair.

"Thank you Screwball" she said giving me a smile showing her beautiful teeth

"Your very welcome Selena, I figured I'm going to be here awhile so would you like something to drink?" I ask

"Do you have any Chocolate Milk?" Selena asks me with a big grin

I smile placing a hand over my chest

"But that is a child's drink, and you ma'am are an adult" I say still smiling

"I may be 25, but I am no Adult" Selena says laughing at here own words

Both me and Selena laugh as I summon two chalices and a pink Cotton Candy Cloud

"Oh Cotton Candy, my favorite" Selena says pulling off a piece cotton candy

"Mine too, it's great we have so much in common" I say taking a sip of my milk

"I know right, it's like we're twins" Selena says causing the both of us to laugh as she takes another sip of her milk

Her eyes widened at realization of the change I did to our drinks

"Sorry, I thought a little alcohol in our milk would make time go faster" I say giving the women in front of me a wink which makes her blush

"I've got no problem with that...you know you have such beautiful hair" she says touching my long Purple and white hair(comes down to Screwball's rear)

"Thank you Love"

We spent countless days just talking and laughing that is until I felt a massive power surge though my body, I can finally return

"Something wrong Screwball?" Asked Selena

"It-it's nothing" I say leaning in closer

Placing a hand on Selena's cheek I bring me head to mine and plant a kiss on her lips, her body then goes limp as she falls asleep

"I'm sorry Selena, I have to go but I didn't want to leave you by yourself, enjoy this memory in your sleep so you may never cry again in my absence" I say standing up

"Goodbye Selena, I have some Chaos to cause" I say returning to Central City

Once there I find myself not in the graveyard but a inside a morgue and each one of the bodies had a lingering energy. Teleporting out of the room I find myself in a hallway, further down the hallway I hear voices which in turn force's me to vanish becoming everywhere and nowhere all at the same time, from what I gathered I was currently in a building called S.T.A.R. Labs and inside were five people, including Barry Allen who was wearing the red suit of the man who sent me back to the mindscape(it's what she decided to call it)

* * *

LEAVE A REVIEW

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because

**What Fun is There in Making Sense **


	5. Meeting Team Flash

FYI: Screwball spent 58 days in the Mindscape(I did the math)

* * *

**Meeting Team Flash**

* * *

I disappear and reappear all over S.T.A.R. Labs until I end up tripping an alarm, immediately I turn myself invisible to the human eye as I float to the ceiling. Moments later the Flash enters to room(Speed Lab) looking around to find me but to no avail

"Barry we have a problem" Caitlin said over the intercom

Barry Allen races out of the room and heads straight into the central center of the laboratory, to which I followed

"Caitlin what's wrong?" Asked Barry

"Cisco found the door to the morgue open and a high Dark Matter energy signature on one of the tables" Caitlin said showing Barry a screen showing the Dark Matter Energy signature

"Which body is it?" Asked the Flash

"It was the burned one, but the body itself is gone" said Caitlin heading towards the exit

Grinning widely I snap my fingers causing Caitlin to slip on ice

"Caitlin are you okay?" Asked Barry

"I'm fine. How did that ice get there?" Asked Caitlin

"I think I know how" said the Flash picking Caitlin up

"It's the Meta from yesterday" Barry said letting go of Caitlin

"Right you are Flashy, but this time I'm not getting distracted" I say making myself visible

Without Hesitation I snap my fingers and cover the rooms floor with thick slippery ice, which made me laugh as they tried to stay upright

"That special cuff you put on me sent me back to the mindscape for 58 days" I say earning a confused look on both Barry and Caitlin

"How are you still here?, you were dead when the Flash brought you here?" Asked Caitlin

"I don't really know" I say placing a finger on my chin

I exhale as I start to get bored of this

"I'm bored...oh I have an idea, let's play a game" I say my face beaming with excitement

"A...A Game?" Asked Barry with a look of confusion on his face

"Yes a game, I haven't played a game in so long" I say placing a finger on my cheek as I think

Let's...us...see what game to play" I say as Flash and Caitlin try to get up

Immediately I raise my hand before swinging it down forcing the two to the ground by increasing the force of gravity on them

"Oh I know how's bout 'Hide and Seek'?"

"Huh?" Caitlin says

HHHiiiiddddeeee and SSSSeeeeeeekkkkk, I hide and you seek, it's so simple a child could play it"

_"Oh...oh...oh...I wanna pway"_ a little kid version of myself says raising her arm

"Sorry kiddo, maybe next time" I say earning a pouty look on the the kid Screwball before she vanished

Turning back to the pair on the floor I float to the computer and turn on the intercom

"So let me explain the rule's, you have exactly 1 hour..." I say as a large timer appears above us

"...to find me, the territory of this game will be S.T.A.R. Labs and I will change rooms whenever feel like it" I say getting giddy with excitement

"If anyone of you managed to lay so much as a finger on then you win, but if you can't, then I win" I say releasing the Flash and Caitlin from the gravity

"Now for the stakes"

_"Hey Screwball you want your steak medium or well done?"_ Asked Screwball dressed like a chef over a grill

"I'm good right now" I say as the chef ceases to exist

"If I win then I get to continue what I started undisturbed. But if by some miracle you win, then I'll do what you do, deal?" I say as a bodiless hand materializes in front of Mr. Allen"

He didn't even try to grab the hand, taking notice of this I show him my right hand to show there was no Joybuzzer, then Barry Allen shook my hand

"The Deal is Set, GOOD LUCK BOYS AND GIRLS" I say teleporting to a random room within the lab

* * *

LEAVE A REVIEW

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because

**What Fun is There in Making Sense **


	6. Game Over, You Lose

**Game Over, You Lose**

* * *

I was doing nothing but grinning ear to ear as I stood in front of Team Flash.

"Well I have to say that was a fun game" I say smiling out of excitement

I had to admit it was a fun game

_5 Minutes Ago_

Flashy was chasing after me throughout the building, but whenever he came a foot from me I teleported to a different room, I was enjoying myself until I teleported in the middle of the main cortex and saw the clock read 1 minute remaining, immediately I feel a pulse of energy causing me to fall to the floor. My power's were drastically weakened to the point that I couldn't do anything, no teleportation, no floor ice/soap, no cotton candy clouds, I begin to stand when my eyes grow wide as I felt a hand upon my back

"Awww man, oh well I lose, good game Guys"

_Present Time_

"Now then..." I say losing my smile "...can you shut off the power suckers I'm getting bored"

I decided not to listen to a word I walk out soon being grabbed by Barry Allen

"Where are you going?" Asked Barry

"Out of the room so I can get my power's back" I say

Pulling my arm from Barry's I step out the room and immediately feel my power's return, snapping my fingers the I teleport myself and Team Flash into the speed lab

"Well a deal's a deal, I lost and will start doing what you lot do." I say resuming my levitation

Before anyone could say anything Barry Allen's phone goes off, which he answered it

"I got to go, there's a murder downtown" the Flash said racing off

I was left with the other's, I was not having that. So I decided to follow Flashy, teleporting away I appear behind Barry and follow him, but upon seeing multiple police officers I decided to change my looks.

My long Purple and white hair shortens to shoulder length black hair tied back into a ponytail, my eyes turned to a emerald green(regular eye), my clothes changed to a black shirt and a pair of jeans, and a pair of purple sneakers. Walking up to the obvious crime scene I'm stopped by one of the officers

"Stop right there, this is a crime scene"

My eyes return to normal long enough to put suggestive hypnosis on on the officer

"I'm Barry Allen's intern, I'm here to help him on the case" I say with a smile

"Of course...go ahead" the officer says lifting up the police tape

I walk straight over to Barry who seemed to be talking to a black cop

"Hiya Barry" I say getting both Barry's and the black cops attention

"Do I know you and how did you get past the tape?"

I slowly close and open them again to show Barry my real eyes, before blinking again returning them back to normal Emerald. Barry looked at me with wide shocked eyes

"What are you doing here?"

"I didn't want to stay at the lab, besides It was boring there" I say walking past Barry looking at the fresh corpses

There were seven in total, guns sprawled around, bullet shells littered the floor. Each one of them had major bruising around there necks

"Barry who is this woman?" Asked the cop next to Barry

"It's the Meta from yesterday" Barry said keeping his voice down

"You mean the one that almost killed Jones, I thought she was dead"

"We thought the same until..."

"Allen!"

My gaze turns to a man with some mighty fine facial hair, he had that bossman vibe

"Who is this and why isn't behind the tape" bossman said looking at Barry while pointing at me

Barry nor the other cop had an excuse

"I'm sorry Barry must have forgotten to tell you, I'm Christina Gomez, I'm Barry's intern" I say extending my hand

"Is this true Allen?"

"...um...yes Christina is from Central City University" Barry said

"Really now, tell me Christina, what do make of this?" Asked the boss

"Well for starters there are a gun for each body on the ground, bullet casings sprawled around shows they were shooting at something, and most people would have ruled the cause of death as suffocation because of the bruising around their necks" I say smiling knowing exactly what the boss was going to say

"What exactly do you mean by 'would have' Christina?"

"Well on four of the seven bodies have blood coming from the left ear and nose, and the remaining bodies have massive bruising on the left temple indicating that A. They were beaten to death and B. Your killer is left handed" I say still smiling

The boss just nods his head and walks away

"How did you know they were beaten to death?" Asked the Cop next to Barry

"Simple the entire left side of their skulls are littered with fractures" I say holding a wallet in my hands

"By the way, what a beautiful Daughter you have Joe West" I say looking in his wallet

Joe takes the wallet back as Barry looks at me with a confused look on his Face

"Also there is a impression on the left temple of one of the bodies" I say walking away from the crime scene

"Where are you going?" Asked Barry

"Wherever I want, I'm bored, if you need me call me" I say tossing a purple flip phone to Barry before leaving

Once I was a good distance away I returned my body and clothes to their original state with one difference, a yellow and orange propeller hat that spun around whenever I was in the air. While in the air I see a man in a ally with massive muscles wearing a black mask, a black hood and black clothing caked in dried blood, I lower myself to meet his gaze

"Hi there" I say getting the muscle bound man to jump in surprise which made me giggle

"Who..."

He begins to speak until he notices that I'm not touching the ground

"Your like me"

"Well not exactly like you, but I have power's like you, so who are you" I ask tilting my head with a smile on my face

"My name doesn't concern you" he said with a slight tone of anger in his voice

"There is no need for anger, at least tell me what to call you, I'm Screwball, and you?"

"Call me Killgore"

"There was that so hard, so what are doing here?" I ask looking at Killgore upside down while laying on my back(still hovering)

"I'm resting before I kill the man who ruined my life" Killgore said poisonous venom in his voice

I was about to say something when I noticed something silver on the middle finger of his left hand

"Is that a ring?" I ask staring at it

"Yeah...the night I lost everything, and got these power's, my skin fused around the ring making it a permanent reminder of my sins" Killgore says his voice had tones of sadness with a touch of sincerity

"This ring, it's the same as the impression on one of the bodies, it was you wasn't it?" I ask

"If your referring to those bodies 20 blocks away then yes, they worked for the man I'm hunting, they deserved to die"

"Normally I wouldn't care what you do, but unfortunately I lost a game and I can't let you do that I say grabbing hold of his shirt

I pull and throw Killgore into oncoming traffic, he gets hit by a Semitruck, however it was effortlessly lifted up above his head

"Are you Crazy!" Killgore says throwing the truck

The truck turns to a swarm of butterflies and the driver Is lowered by the swarm

"Yes I am" I say smiling at Killgore's anger

"Your a fucking freak" Killgore says causing my left eye to twitch

freak

Freak

FReak

FREak

FREAk

FREAK

"Don't. Call. Me. A FREAK!" I say through my gritting teeth

The clouds above turned from white to dark gray and start shooting bolts of lightning

"What are you going to do about it...Freak"

Not even a split second passes by before he Is struck in the head by a oversized cartoon hammer and thrown into the nearest building

"Your dead" Killgore says charging at me

Rearing his fist back Killgore tries to hit me, however I just teleport to the top of his head while doing a handstand while laughing

"Wow you could hit the broad side of a barn" I say jumping off as he tries to grab me

"That's only because I'm too busy hit the broad side of your mother"

"That's the best comeback you could come up with" I say putting a little distance between us

Killgore looking pissed pulled out a piece of the road and threw it directly at me, I however took off my hat and pulled on the propeller turning it into a mace, I then hold it like a bat

"Now batting at the plate, Metahuman Screwball" I say as I swing the mace shattering the hunk of rock and sending back to its sender

Most of the chunks of rock just crumbled against his muscled skin

"It's pointless, my muscle are too thick...son of a Bitch" Killgore says as he gets rock spike through his shoulder

"You were saying"

"You'll pay for that" Killgore says pulling the spike out, and to my surprise his wound starts to slowly heal

"Oh don't worry, I've just been stalling until Flashy got here, which should be any moment now, however since you called me a Freak I'll just kill you now" I say as the storm clouds above start to precipitate

Holding my hand towards Killgore the rain stops before it rushes around him before it creates the perfect prison. However my fun was ended when The Flash arrives

"Screwball stop your going to kill him" Barry said annoying me

"That's the idea, he called me a Freak" I say as my left eye twitch

"Nobody. Calls. Me. A. God. Damn. FREAK._Nobody_!" I say causing not only my blood but the water to boil as well

"Screwball, he's going to drown" The Flash said worry and concern was clear

"Hmmmmmmm...Fine" I say switch my propeller to a beret

I pull out a painters brush and palette and begin to paint a white lever with a black Flush on the closet wall, once the painting was finished I firmly grabbed hold of it and pulled it down giving an audible flush sound as the water cage drains into a small hole which trapped Killgore inside

"There...Happy now?" I say

Before Barry could speak the earth started to rumble and the ground cracked and opened up, leaving a massive puff of smoke, Barry rushed through the smoke and dust only to return with a look of disappointment

"He's Gone" Barry said looking at my slight anger burning in his eyes

"Well at least it's not all bad" I say getting a confused but angry look from Flashy

"How?"

"Well first he calls himself Killgore, he confessed that he killed those people and I managed to get something from him" I say floating past the Flash

"And what did you get?"

"I got you this" I say grabbing and showing Barry the bloody spike of earth.

"A nice sample of our killer Meta's blood" I say teleporting to S.T.A.R. Labs scaring a man wearing a shirt that said Bazinga

"Don't do that"

"Any chance you guys could find out who the Meta Killgore is" I say handing over the blood covered spike

"I hate it when they name themselves" he says as he and Caitlin ran the blood sample

Moments after a match came through Barry rushes in

"So who's our Meta?" Asked Barry as Caitlin pulled of a picture of the killer, which gave me a little pain in the back of my head

"Are Meta's name is Jason Briggs"

That. Name. It's so...Familiar. immediately I drop from my levitation and hit the ground grabbing the sides of my head as it feels like it's being stabbed, burned, Electrified, and put in a blender on high all at the same time. Unbelievable pain so intense I couldn't control my power's, the group tried to help but were thrown back by a shock wave as I continued to scream from the pain

* * *

_LEAVE A REVIEW_

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because **What Fun is There In Making Sense**


	7. A Flash of Memory

**A Flash of ****Memory**

* * *

Screwball stayed on the floor screaming from the massive and increasing pain in her head, Team Flash tried their best to help her but as soon as they got too close they were knocked back by either a shockwave, or a bolt of lightning. Not even the power dampeners did nothing on her power's. Screwball's pain lasted hours before it became nothing more than a migraine

"Screwball are you okay?"Asked Barry

"No I'm not, my head is killing me, and I have absolutely no reason why" I say standing up holding my still aching head

"Screwball we need to check your vitals and try to figure out what happened" Caitlin said basically dragging me

Miss Caitlin Snow did numerous tests including blood samples, xrays and a vital scan, but she came to the halt when she looked at my brain activity. Caitlin told be that my brain was swimming and flooded with something called Dark Matter, I had no idea what it was, but from what she told me it's what gave me my power's. I wasn't really paying attention only because I my mind was wandering around two words, or rather a name

_'Jason Briggs? Jason Briggs? Jason Briggs? Why does that name sound so familiar'_ I say within the thoughts of my mind as I see Barry zoom away shortly followed by a alarm

* * *

_Earlier_

"Jason Briggs is a escaped convict, he was in prison for the last two years, charged with the Murder of Selena Williams, he claimed he never killed her, he claimed it was a gang family that killed her, and as it turns out the bodies you examined earlier today were indeed part of a criminal family, The Crimson Blood family known for selling countless drugs and super serums for massive amounts of cash. " Cisco explained to Barry

"How many of them are left?" Asked Barry

"Just Adone Crimson" Cisco says as the Barry rushes out

Shortly after an alarm goes off signaling a meta attack

* * *

Me, Caitlin, Cisco, Harry, and a man named Jay look upon the large flatscreen(Screwball made it)to see the Meta Killgore chasing a chunky man with a bloody arm, snapping my fingers Killgore slips where he stand until the man gets away and Barry shows up

I summon a floating theater soda and popcorn as I enjoy the show, in high definition.

The Flash Vs. Killgore

Barry managed to get in some good hits but did nothing to Killgore, Barry tried to throw lightning but it only left 3rd degree burn mark, I didn't want to admit it but Barry was going to lose. Killgore had the advantage in strength, he even managed to grab hold of the Flash and gave him a squeezing bear hug, before jumping high into the air

"Well Flash, this is where we say goodbye...have a nice Fall" Killgore says throwing Barry down to the street at high speeds

The pain in my head ceases as a Memory flashes through my mind

_"Well Selena, this is where we say goodbye...have a nice fall" he says throwing me out from the window_

My mind is filled with nothing but anger as I teleport to Barry's location. Extending my hand I stop Barry from colliding with the ground, with a snap of my fingers I transport him back to S.T.A.R. Labs as I take care of the killer that lands on the ground a few feet from me

"Great it's you again, I know it was you who made me lose Abone, stay out of this it has nothing to do with you" Killgore says waiting for me to say something

The skies above turn to a stormy pitch black as a swarm of yellow butterflies flutter around my left hand, which soon takes the shape of a Semitruck

BATTER UP!

The swarm of Butterflies turn back the Semitruck as I swing it knocking Killgore back a few dozen blocks, I teleport a few dozen blocks away to intercept him with another swing before promptly slamming the truck on top of him, I lower myself until my feet were a few inches from the ground. Killgore emerges from the wrecked truck glaring daggers at me

"I will kill you for what you did" I say

"I haven't done anything to yo..." Killgore says before I changed the force of gravity forcing him into the closest wall

I released the gravity as I grab hold of his neck, lifting him off the ground before removing his mask.

"Let me refresh your memory" I say as my body shakes as my body and clothes change

Jason's eyes grow wide at the realization of who he was trying to kill 'again'

"S-Selena?"

"Sorry but she's gone because of you, now there's only Screwball" I say returning to normal

I begin to tighten my grip as I start to crush his windpipe

"Screwball stop!"

Great Speedy Gonzalez

"And why should I, he stole her Formula and killed her" I say tightening my grip

"Your referring to Selena Williams" Barry said causing my right eye to twitch

"yes I am"

"Sa...len...a" Jason said trying to breathe

"He killed someone you cared about, trust me I know what's it's like to lose someone. But..."

"But what, you can't understand my pain, this man didn't kill someone I cared about" I say appearing in front of Barry(Jason is still being strangled)

"HE KILLED ME!" I say throwing the Flash away from me

"Then let him go, so he can answer for it" Barry said getting back up

I didn't listen to him I just resumed crushing Jason's windpipe but the more I did it the more I felt pain in my heart. I let him go, with no reason I let him go despite the anger I felt towards him

"Thank...You...Salena" Killgore says only increasing my anger

I raise my hand and put it in a snapping position

"You need to know the tru... "

_SNAP!_

Jason never finished his sentence because of the simple fact that he was nothing but a stone statue

"What did you do!"

Turning to Barry my serious face still evident at I walk towards him

"I turned him to stone, neither dead nor alive, and like that he will stay" I say causing Barry to become furious

"This is not how we do this" Barry said with anger in his voice

I was about say something when I noticed the Central City Police Force. Immediately I place my hand on Jason's stone body and teleport the both of us to Selena's apartment. It was dark, dusty and completely abandoned, not for long.

* * *

Earlier

Barry appeared inside S.T.A.R. Labs, surprising everyone

"I'm going to take a guess and say Screwball is fighting Killgore" Cisco says with a hint of worry and sarcasm

"Barry we have a few problems" Caitlin says pulling up a brain scan, and a blood analysis

"Screwball's brain is flooded with Dark Matter, and is swimming with numerous chemicals. And her blood is multicolored, however her real name is Selena Williams..." Caitlin began before The Flash zooms out of S.T.A.R. Labs to stop our wonderful little bundle of cha...

* * *

Discord stop narrating That's my job

Fine..see you in a few chapters Screwball

Bye Discord see you then

Now where were we?

* * *

_Back with Screwball and her new Diggs_

The first thing Screwball did was expand the entire apartment, the floor was pink and brown checkered tile, the walls were a bright purple, half of the furniture was on the ceiling such as the purple loveseat and the dinning room table, books flapped like birds from one bookshelf to the next as they organized and reorganized themselves, and a entire fruit and vegetable garden grew along the entirety of one entire wall. And Jason's statue was in the corner of the living room

"Jason said something about the truth...hmmm... I believe the chunky man could answer a questions of mine" I say with a massive grin on my face

* * *

_LEAVE A REVIEW MORTALS _

so please tell me what you think of Chaos Incarnate, I always love to see some feedback good and bad. Plus it makes me feel good knowing that you all take time to read and review my fanfiction

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because

**What Fun is There in Making Sense **


	8. Let's Talk

**Let's talk**

* * *

It wasn't hard to track down the man, he was hiding inside a alleyway, I gave him quite a scare appearing right before him, but I calmed him down after I healed his arm and told him that he was safe from Jason

"Now then, let's talk. Why was Jason Briggs trying to kill you" ask placing my chin on the palm of my hand

"Cause he's crazy, that's why, now if you excuse I need to leave town" the frightened man said

"You'll need money, won't you" I holding a massive stack of 100s

He begins to reach for it, but I quickly pull it away

"Tell me what I need to know and the money's yours" I say smiling

"Where do I start?" Asked the criminal

"Where would any story start, with the Beginning"

* * *

Ok so two years ago a informant of mine told me a Someone from Mercury Labs had a girlfriend who had stage 2 brain cancer, who was trying to develop a effective cure, and something of that caliber would sell on the black market for millions, maybe billions. So we did some digging and found his little girly friend has a father who is a wanted thief and sends his daughter the majority of his money. Now we cornered Jason and threatened to go to the police with it which would send his girl to jail for taking stolen money from a criminal. So we told him to finish her formula and to give it to us, and if he told anyone his girl was going immediately to jail. About 2 years ago I was immediately overjoyed to see the newspaper that morning, he had finished the formula and I was going to be absolutely rich. That night he somehow caught on to what we were going to do and injected himself with a super steroid which made him crazy and killed a handful of my men. After that he immediately left returning to his apartment, and to my surprise he had killed his girlfriend and was sentenced 50 years in prison, but the crazy bastard escaped and killed all my men

* * *

"There, now fork over the cash lady" he said reaching for the money

As his fingers touch the money, it papered currency ignited into blue flames

"Hey we had a deal"

"The deal was, you tell me why Jason was trying to kill you, and besides..." I say change the force of gravity causing the root of my problems against the wall

"...you won't be needing it where you're going" I say taking a switchblade knife from his pocket

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you ruined her life" I say as the pocketknife levitates and flicks open

Without missing a beat the pocketknife flies into the criminals left hand causing him to scream. Utilizing my powers I create 100 more of his pocketknife and send each of them at him, one...blade...at a time...until I decided he had suffered enough and put the last one through his head. Seeing the man blood pool below him returned the massive smile on my face.

"Well problem solved and fixed" I say teleporting back to my place of dwelling

And head to bed

_(Screwball's room has dark purple wallpaper with pink little hearts that move along the wall, as well as a Queen size bed with pink satin sheets and light purple covers. More will be added when I can think of it)_

_The Next Day_

Once out of bed I let out a massive yawn as I step out of my room wearing my underwear and my bra, when I step into the bathroom I look in the mirror to see my hair was a mess, letting out another yawn I use my friends to help

"_(Yawn)_ alright boys do your thing" I say as a brush, comb, and a water filled spray bottle fly out the mirror cabinet

The three items fly around me fixing my bed hair as I brush my teeth, once finished with my morning routine I head into the kitchen and grab myself a cup of coffee and a apple from the garden wall, levitating to the ceiling I sit upon my purple loveseat as I drink the cup leaving the liquid intact, finally I place the entire apple in my mouth and begin to chew. It was heavenly, it tasted just like caramel. Once I finish my apple I spit it into my coffee showing a whole apple with the core gone. Moments later a ringing purple flip phone appears in front of me, ignoring it I send it to voicemail, however it rings again to which I throw it out the window causing it to blow up, and I just sit back and enjoy my prescription brand Crazy infused entertainment_(cartoons-Tom and Jerry/Looney Toons. Shit like that)_. My entertainment was interrupted by the sound of something slamming into my door

"Get the door will ya" I say to a copy of myself

"Do I look like a maid to you?" My copy says Sarcastically

Without Hesitation Screwball's_(my copy)_ clothing is replaced with a full maid's outfit complete with a feather duster

"Well played...but I don't do windows" Screwball_(copy)_ says opening the door reveal Barry in his Flash suit on the ground

"It's the Flash, put some clothes on while I drag him in" my copy says as I put on my usual attire

Once my copy finished dragging Barry into my apartment I send her out of existence. Placing a finger on my chin I begin to think of a way to wake him up, and then it comes to me. I call forth a buck full of ice water promptly turning it over on Barry's head jolting him to attention

"Hi there bear bear, what brings you to my chaotic abode?" I ask hovering over Barry

"Caitlyn wants you at S.T.A.R. Labs to run some tests on your powers" Barry said getting up.

"Want to race me there?" I ask grinning ear to ear

"Not everything is all fun and games Selena" Barry said rubbing his forehead

"First, my name is Screwball not Selena, second, what were you trying to do? go through my door?" I correct and ask slightly frowning

"But your real name is..."

"Selena is dead, she died 2 years ago. From her death I was born, her misfortunate gave birth to something absolutely Beautiful. Me" I say regaining my smile

"I'll meet you at S.T.A.R. labs" I say teleporting myself to S.T.A.R. labs and Barry out of my apartment sealing the door to my realm_(Screwball's Apartment=Screwball's Realm)_

I materialized in the main cortex in a puff of smoke and a eruption of confetti

"Someone call for a crazy Lady" I say laughing

"Selen...hmmp" Caitlyn began but was stopped by her lips being sealed by duck tape

"I told Barry this already, and I hate repeating myself. My name is Screwball not Selena" I say promptly removing the duck tape

Having calmed down I head to the speed lab with Caity Cat. There were five different objects, A vase, a glass cup, a spoon, a pen, and a candle

"Sele...errr...Screwball could you use your powers on these five objects" Caitlyn said as Cisco enters with a energy reader of some kind

The first item I used my powers on was the pen turning it into a bottle rocket, the glass cup turned into a fish bowl with a live fish swimming around in it, the vase turned into a bouquet of flowers, the spoon turned into a toothbrush, and the candle turned into a flamethrower

"How's that?, I can do more if you want?"

"That'll do for now" Caitlyn said as she looked at the reading Cisco took before leaving with the man

I immediately begin to follow them as they talk about a dark matter signature left upon the items, once in the main cortex Cisco pulls up a image of the dark matter signature next to another that was and exact match

"Screwball?" Barry said getting my attention

"Yes Barry"

"Does this knife look familiar to you?" Barry said hold a pocketknife that belonged to Crimson

"No I cant say that it does" I say lying through my teeth

"Well the Central City Police found the body of Adone Crimson pinned to a wall with a hundred perfect copies of this knife in his body" explained Barry

Everyone's eyes were on me, Barry's, Caitlyn's, Cisco's, Jay's, and Harrison's.

"And you assume I did it because?"

"Both dark matter signatures on the knife and the tests are a exact match Screwball" Cisco says crossing his arms

Hesitating I lower myself from levitating and drop to my knees as I lower my head at the look Barry was giving me. It was a look of disappointment and anger. It was the kind of look a father gave a child before he would punish them. For some reason this feeling was familiar to the point where I couldn't lie anymore

"He hurt her, I had no choice" I say my head drooping further

"You always have a choice" Barry said raising his voice

My heart begins to beat upon seeing a pair of cuffs

"No...please...don't send me back" I say tear starting to form

"We're sorry Screwball, you'll have to spend the next week without your powers" Barry said stepping towards me

"No! I'm not going back there, so what if I killed him can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me that you have never killed anybody"

Barry was taken aback by my words which only proved a point

"I thought so, until you can find a way to forgive me then I'll hear it, until then I'm out" I say teleporting back to my realm

Once there I begin to groan

"Great...now what am I going to do...i can't go outside my realm and have fun because Barry will just try and ruin it, but I don't want want to stay here and do nothing" I say as a lightbulb appears above my head

"Come to the bedroom and let _'Nothing'_ do you" a Male voice came from my bedroom

Heading to my room I see a man with short purple and white hair, no clothes and about a foot in between his legs

With an evil grin on my face I slip off my dress, it hits the floor the same time I pounce upon the male copy of myself

_This brings a whole new meaning to the phrase "Go Fuck Yourself"_

* * *

I didn't like the original ending of this chapter, so I rewrote it and now I'm glad I did, you all will love what happens next, I don't do lemons, it will be funny

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because **What Fun Is There In Make Sense **


	9. Taken

**Taken**

* * *

Personally...in my opinion you can't have a good week unless you're being pounded by 12 long inches of man meat. However my attention was drawn to a noise coming from the other room

"Did...you...hear...that?" I ask my Male copy

"Nope" he said increasing his pace

My fears came true when the door opened revealing Cisco followed by Caitlin, which caused me to scream both from fear and..._something else(wink wink)_

"GET OUT!" I yell causing Cisco to swiftly close the door

Groaning in frustration I get out of the bed and fix my hair and clothes

"Aw come on I was..._Poof_" he said as vanished from existence

* * *

Outside the room Cisco was in shock as he was blinking multiple times to try and erase the sight of another man's pecker from his mind

"I can't believe what I just walked in on" Cisco said still trying to forget

"There was no way you could've known, all we heard was her screams" Caitlin said trying to comfort the hacker

Both soon heard the sound of a door slamming behind them, and what happened next was a little unpleasant for the pair. They were being dragged out of Screwball's realm by their ears by the chaotic meta herself

* * *

Having fixed my hair I put my usual attire on and leave my room slamming the door behind me, then I proceeded to drag the pair by their ears, their _Ow's_ were a small consolation for them entering my home. Once out I look at them with my arms crossed

"You two better be here to tell me that Barry is ready to apologize to me, cause if you two just walked into my realm to interrupt 12 long. sweet. Beautiful. Pleasure, then we about to have a problem" I say narrowing my eyes

"He won't need to"

The three of his turn to see a 25 year old man who had medium dark grey hair tied in a low ponytail, a white goatee, a long k9 on the right side of his mouth, on his upper body he had a brown shirt with sleeves that stop at his forearm, however his right sleeve was ripped of, over the shirt he wore a vest that was light blue on one side and purple on the other, around his neck was a necklace that had a small goat horn and a dear antler, his lower body had a pair of red pants held up by a pink belt with a red tail which had a tuft of white fur on it clipped to it, on his left foot was a standard brown boot while his right had a green high top, on his left hand was a fingerless biker glove while his right had a fingerless winter glove, though his clothing was odd, it was his eyes that was the most interesting. His eyes were yellow with red irises

"And who are you?" I ask

"I, am Discord of Earth-2, and you Ms. Screwball will be coming with me" he says causing me to laugh

I laughed hysterically, with a wave of my hand the man was sent to the artic region of the world

"I would love to see you try" I say laughing

However my attention is drawn to a floating Jack in the box, which began to crank itself play _'Pop goes the weasel'_. When the Jack got to the _Pop _part it opened, but not from the top but rather the front opened instead, and instead of a jester it was a red boxing glove which sent me flying. Once I regained my bearing I noticed that I was no longer in the building, I was in a grass filled field, looking up I see Discord standing in front of a portal which closed behind him

"Ya gotta love the classics" he said as I begin to levitate

"How'd you get here? I sent you to the artic?"

"Ah yes I guess it wouldn't be obvious, the reason I'm here is because you and I are the same, the both of us are the embodiments of pure Chaos" Explained Discord

He...he's like me. Okay that explains how he got here, but that doesn't explain what he wants with me

"Judging from the look on your face, your trying to figure out what I want with you...I don't want anything from you..the one who wants you is my _friend_" Discord said teleporting in front of me, grabbing my arm

"He doesn't want you interfering with his plans"

Before I could register what happened Discord teleported again bringing me with him, when we landed we were in a dark place which had three cages, two were thick paned glass cages and one was a regular prison cage, and it looked like I wasn't alone, there was a man wearing a metal helmet and a teenage girl

"Where are we Discord?" I say levitating to his eye level(Discord=7ft 5/ Screwball=5ft 9)

"I know dreary isn't it, trust me if it was up to me I could make dark uncolorful place look one million times better" Discord said gesturing the place

Thinking on his words my head begin to spin around a full _360°(Exocist style) __as_ I see what he means, this place I'd disgustingly boring

"You know you're indeed right, I'll let you fix that while I go back home" I say as something is clamped around my wrist as I fall to the floor

Looking at my wrist I see a old shackle around wrist, but it looked to be infused with modern technology. I felt weak, I could still feel my power but I didn't have the strength to use any of it

"Do not fear, you'll live. The power dampeners only weaken your powers, believe I know the pain of the mindscape, so I wouldn't dream of sending you there" Discord said as the chain pulled me into a dark corner

Before I could muster the strength to speak I see a surge of blue lightning appear then vanish into the shadows

_Barry? But I thought his lightning was yellow not blue _

The question in my head was answered when a eerie raspy voice that wasn't Barry's

_"Discord...would you care to explain why she's still drawing breath" _

"Well my _friend _I simply thought I'd keep her alive because I wanted to, you must remember that my mind is a Puzzle breaded in a Mystery cooked in a Mind-Boggler deep fried in a Conundrum and wrapped in a Enigma, you'll never know what I'm thinking, hell.. _I_ dont even know what _I'm _thinking half the time" Discord said as he began to laugh hysterically

_"You were supposed to kill her, not take her alive" _

"Oh lighten up Zoom, it's not like she can call for a rescue" Discord says gesturing towards my weakened stat to the man hidden within the shadows

_"If you won't kill the bitch, then I will"_ Zoom said as blue lightning arced around him

Within a blink of an eye Zoom was right in front of me with his vibrating hand half an inch from my chest

**"Zol-o-mon"**

My gaze shifts from Zoom to the angered Discord as he was slightly levitating off the ground as a powerful aura surrounded him

* * *

_"If you won't kill the bitch, then I will"_ Zoom said as blue lightning arced around him

Without hesitation I extend my hand towards Zoom stopping him in his tracks

**"Zol-o-mon" **I say clenching my fist

**"You must have lost your God Damn Mind" **I say throwing Zoom across the lair

**"You must have forgotten your place" **I say slamming him into the ceiling

When Zoom landed I walk in front of him

**"Then let me remind you, I work _with _you not _For_ you, that was the deal. Screwball is my prisoner so she belongs to me, and speaking of prisoners, I want you to tell me who was the one to retrieve Harrison's daughter from within her own home or The Flash from Earth-3" **I say hearing nothing but the sound of Zoom sucking his teeth

**"You better speak up before I turn your bones into glass"**

_"You did" _mumbled Zoom

**"Oh...I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that, you're going to have to speak up" **

_"You did"_ Zoom said before racing off in defeat

Exhaling I calm myself as I lower to the ground

"I really it hate working with him, but I can't spread chaos without him trying to kill me every five seconds" I say rubbing my face in frustration

"Why?"

Looking up in surprise I look at Screwball

"Why what?" I ask

"Why save me when you want me out of your way?" Asked Screwball

I walk over to her and take a knee in front of her

"Okay first, I didn't want you out of the way, Speedy Gonzalez did, and second, I saved because I didn't want to see another die"

"Another? There's more of us?" Asked Screwball

"Not much, I only know a handful. There's _Harmony_ of Earth-697, one the people of Earth-29 call _Order_, and then there's _Chaos_ on Earth-50" I say soon seeing her wince in pain as she places a hand over her cheek

I begin to worry as I see smoke coming from her hand, gently moving it away I see a small black burn mark

"You were burned alive when you got these powers" I say healing the burn

"And what about you?"

"I got my powers when one of my spells backfired on me, it deformed my body and warped my mind, I had to be turned into stone a few times to regain a sliver of who I was, but that still doesn't make me sane" I say leaving behind a large plate full of food and a pitcher of water with a chalice

"The dampeners weaken your power, so you should be able to change what ever is in the chalice, the pitcher will refill itself when emptied, I'll replace your food when it time for dinner" I say before teleporting back to my realm

Lying on my bed my gaze shifts to a picture on my dresser of the creature I use to be standing next to a woman with a warm smile and long pink hair

_I wish you would have accepted _

Without another I leaving the waking world and stumble into my dreams

* * *

Finally...you know this has been just sitting on my phone collecting dust for a month now. Sorry. Ok so your going to laugh at this so when I finish this chapter half a month ago I forgot to exit out to copy so when i went to copy it i accidently hit paste and deleted the entire chapter

So now I give you the recent chapter and I'm actually glad the first one got deleted because i like this chapter better than the original

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because **What Fun is There in Making Sense **


End file.
